The radio transmitter has been a critical element for barrier operators, such as garage door openers (GDO). A universal transmitter is a radio transmitter that can transmit one or more radio control signals to actuate a barrier operator. A major advantage of universal transmitters is the ability to be programmed for operation of different brands of GDO. This allows retailers to offer one product which may be suitable for many customers. Many of the currently offered garage door openers operate at different frequencies and different wireless signal protocols. Thus, users are required to setup the universal transmitter according to the brand of the garage door opener. Although, universal transmitters for garage door openers (GDO) have been on the market for a long time, many of the conventional programming techniques are difficult for users to perform. Additionally, the configurations of conventional universal transmitters do not allow for programming to be simplified.
Setup of a conventional transmitter typically requires setup of at least two variables, 1) brand of the GDO, and 2) operating frequency of the GDO. In certain circumstances the user may also be required to set additional switches and perform additional tasks for programming of the transmitter. Programming of conventional transmitters may require many steps. Further, a user is typically required to repeat the steps to program the transmitter for more than one GDO. Because there may be multiple settings that the user has to program, it is important that programming of a transmitter should be simplified. Otherwise, the user will not be able to properly program a universal transmitter to operate a GDO.
Because many of the offered universal transmitters can change a transmission frequency, a manual switch or a relay may typically be used. A manual switch, however, would require a user to change the setting and as a result is not convenient. Use of a relay would be prohibited as, the size of the transmitter will be too large as there could be multiple frequencies, up to 10 frequencies and each frequency requires one relay. Therefore, both approaches of having a manual switch and a relay are not feasible. Thus, one approach presented by the present disclosure is directed to automatic switching of a transmission frequency.
Universal transmitters can be configured to use an identification code which is often not changeable. Because a limited number of codes are generated, manufacturers may repeat codes previously used. As a result, it may bee possible for users of GDO to operate devices that are not their own. It is desired to allow the user to change the identity code for a transmitter with factory pre-programmed identity code and the way of changing this code would require the microprocessor to generate a different identity code.
Although there are many universal transmitters currently offered, these products do not meet the needs of many consumers. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method which overcomes one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.